


Blueprints are paintings of the future

by AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016



Series: Self-Indulgent Avatar Fanfics [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016/pseuds/AllHailProHeroThirteen04102016
Summary: Uncle Iroh is always puzzled by the ramblings in Azula's letters.So he sends it to Sokka.This creates a domino effect.(girl from the tea shop universe)
Relationships: Sokka (Avatar) & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Self-Indulgent Avatar Fanfics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860883
Kudos: 31





	Blueprints are paintings of the future

**Author's Note:**

> A random idea.

Azula has always been a bright thing, curious about everything.

Perhaps in another life, she could have been a scholar, Iroh cheerfully mused, because he doesn't fully understand the scribbled rants that were compressed at parts of the paper that didn't have drawings.

It's all science, which makes sense considering her contribution in figuring out what kind of drill she can use that one time.

There's plenty of thoughts, theories, ponderings, ans suggestions that Iroh believes would be extremely useful.

(If Ozai never laid a hand on her...)

He shakes off the thought. That was a painful train of thought, and he should stop.

For these letters to go to him, a retired war veteran, it wouldn't be useful, would it? Surely, Azula knew that. She's pacifist who wants nothing to do with the explosive politics anymore, so giving these to him meant he could pass these ideas off as his own for now while she can help improve the state of the countries without becoming a target.

And he knew who exactly would want to read these.

For some reason, the water tribe insisted to keep her in one place.

While it's nice to be treated nicely (even with the suspicious gazes) Emi Lee's fairly sure that they have a motive behind it.

And she discovered that motive while she was in the middle of sharing her tea made with ginger(?) in beewasp honey(?) (she should probably give up on trying to remember the names...) with a couple of old women (who weren't mean to her at all, but for some reason kept talking about dating) a teenage boy gets in her tent.

Both of them are very much surprised. While Azula was shocked, Sokka was more delighted that she willingly stayed.

"Hey Blue Fire chick!"

"Hello, Boomerang Savage." She waves back, awkward. He gets that look in his eyes when people notice her similarities with their current Fire Lord. "Don't you know it's rude to barge into a lady's tent?"

"I'm a savage. What manners, Princess?"

"Young lady, this is the man who's been insistent on keeping you here." One of the old women winked. Ah, so that's why they keep talkimg about marriage--

Wait.

"I don't want to marry though?"

After Sokka verbally flailing and begging the old women to leave them alone ("A man and a woman together in a tent alone? Scandalous!") Sokka then frantically explains the letters.

Then pulls out the blueprints he drew and asked for her opinion.

Azula stared, then sighed. "For a genius, you're shockingly stupid."

His eyes sparkled. "You think I'm a genius?"

Of course he focuses only on that.

She rolls her eyes. "Don't let it get to your head." She rests her forehead on her hand to emphasize how done she was with this child. "Did it ever occur to you that I sent these to Uncle so that I won't need to contact you to get involved?"

"I knew that." He protested. _Clearly he didn't_. "But for this to work I needed continuous communication with you! So it was either this or letters."

Either predict when she'd pass by the Water Tribe's area and stall her or have each other exchange letter after letter, letters that can be intercepted either by arrow or eagle.

So even when he seems dim-witted as per usual, he still found the best course of action without rousing suspicion. Which was him being smart as per usual.

How aggravating.

She raised her hands in surrender. "You got me," she flatly stated, choosing to ignore the littke flinch towards the boomerang. Can't blame him. She taps the blueprint with increasing anticipation. "Where do you want to start?"

Sokka brightens.

Maybe she should be offended that Sokka is her intellectual equal.

But it's been too long since she had someone (who understood) to talk to about 'theoretical inventions.'

Three days of arguing and exchanging ideas and theories (that had absolutely nothing to do with spirit magic!) turned out to pave the future of sudden advancements.

And it was all because of an old man who couldn't understand the ramblings of a science nerd.


End file.
